leveluptvseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Level Up TV Series:Featured Editor
. Please note that the feature is likely to change as it adapts to the community.}} The Featured Editor (alternatively known as the User of the Month or Editor of the Month) is a way for the LUW community to showcase the hard work, dedication and accomplishments of its most devoted editors. The title of Featured Editor is a prestigious achievement for only the most deserving editors who have enriched in countless ways. To see a list of past Featured Editors, please go here. Featured User Selection Prerequisites All persons nominated as Featured Editors (nominees) must: *Be currently active participants *Not be currently blocked from the wiki, or have had a block from the wiki within a certain time: **For users that have received blocks, they will be ineligible to receive Featured Editor status until a time equal to twice the length of their block has passed. For example, a user blocked for one week would be ineligible for two weeks after the expiration of their block. *Have at least 50 edits to the wiki. *Not have been a Featured Editor for at least a six (6) month period prior to nomination. Nomination *Users meeting the requirements above may be nominated at any time by another user. *Users cannot nominate themselves for Featured Editor, and they cannot ask or encourage another user to make a nomination on their behalf. *Each user can only nominate one user at a time. However, each user can vote for as many nominees as they would like. *A nominated user will remain on the list of nominees until they either become ineligible, or are selected as a Featured Editor. *For purposes of counting, a nomination of a user is considered a vote for that user. Nominating and Voting Guidelines # Only registered users can nominate or vote for other users. # Under the "Nominations and Votes" Section, place the name of the user you wish to nominate inside double brackets, in between three equals signs as follows: User Name . Under the user's name, add a bullet point with a brief statement, such as "I nominate ," followed by your signature. If the user you wish to vote for has already been nominated, proceed to step 3. # Do not follow this step if you are the person nominating another user - follow the directions in step 2 instead. Place #--~~~~ underneath the nominated user's name. The code will automatically convert into your user name and the time of your vote. You must sign your name - unsigned votes will be deleted. Comments can be placed between "#" and "--~~~~". # Do NOT vote for the same user more than once. Each bullet (#) counts as a vote. # Only votes of support are allowed; do not place opposition (negative) votes or otherwise try to persuade others not to vote for a particular nominee. # Please add new nominations to the BOTTOM of the list. Nominations and Votes Place your nominations below this line.